1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to electronic devices. Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods of data transfer in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic systems, such as mobile devices, may perform various kinds of functions using security data, such as personal information, cryptographic keys, etc.
If the electronic system is attacked while the security data are transferred between elements of the electronic system, the security data may be leaked.
Therefore, a method of transferring data securely between elements of the electronic system may be required.